The Pharaoh and the Flapper
by gryffindorable23
Summary: There's a new exhibit at the museum, and a new night guard. The young suffragette/flapper is a fighter who will give in for nothing and no one - and her fiery spirit makes Ahkmenrah weak in the knees. Read on to see what happens when these two meet
1. The Awakening

(Y/N) (L/N). She was a legend. One of the youngest suffragettes and flappers in history, she made her fame at the mere age of fourteen. At eleven, she started to fight for women's suffrage, and three years later her and the other suffragists rose victorious. When she died at 68 years old, she thought it was the end of her days.

Who would've guessed it was just the beginning?

A wax figure had been made of (Y/N) many years after her death. She had spent decades in museums across the nation, never being anything more than wax. And that's what she thought she would always be. Wax. She would melt away if a candle was brought anywhere near her. And she would never experience life again.

Or would she?

After years of being nothing but a statue, a wax figure, lifeless and alone, she was sent off to a place that would change her life (or, her afterlife, that is) forever. The Museum of Natural History in Brooklyn.

The first night at the museum was something she never could've imagined. One minute she was just standing in her exhibit, stiff, barren, and spiritless. Soulless. And the next…

The young activist was alive once more.


	2. Night Guard

As the sun went down, the girl's heart went up. She relaxed her figure, no longer standing perfectly straight. She was alive. She was human.

Well, almost.

Three old men sauntered around the museum. The night guards.

"That girl over there? She's the new exhibit. Her first night alive tonight. I heard she's one of those lady activists from the 20s or something" said the short one.

"You mean a flapper?" asked the african american one.

"Yeah, the ones who tried to get jobs and stuff. And the vote. Not the best idea, if you asked me," muttered the short one, who seemed to be a grumpy man.

Rage filled (Y/N). She thought after she died she wouldn't have to deal with people not supporting her cause. She thought she wouldn't have to deal with discrimination. After all, this was the 2000s, right? That's what she thought at least.

"Oh come on, I'd like to see _you_ try to fight for the right to vote," she whispered. But the man heard her.

"What did she just say?"

"Gus, how many times have I told you to not get into arguments with the exhibits?" warned the final man.

"Fine," Gus sighed. And off they walked talking about the other exhibits. (Y/N) heard them talk about a pharaoh named Ahkmenrah.

 _I've always been interested in Egypt,_ she thought, _I wonder where his exhibit is._

For the first time, (Y/N) was finally able to look around at all of the different exhibits. There was Theodore Roosevelt, and Sacagawea, and a bunch of miniature figures that looked like cowboys and Romans. But there was more. Oh, there was so much more! There were people and animals everywhere. She thought she would never get used to it. But after a few weeks, she did. And after a few weeks, another big change came.

And his name was Larry Daley.


	3. The Pharaoh's Tablet

Chaos. That's all (Y/N) could describe it as. Absolute, 100% chaos. Exhibits were running wild all over the place, finally free. She felt bad for the guy she saw running back and forth around her exhibit and all of the others. The new night guard. He obviously wasn't ready for all of this pressure. But what could she do? She had only been here for a few weeks herself. And she had learned by this point in the night that without Cecil, Gus, and Reginald, Attila the Hun could not be controlled. And the miniatures didn't seem too dangerous, but those darts had to hurt.

After a little while, she saw Teddy Roosevelt and the new night guard talking. Her exhibit was fairly close to the president's, considering they were from the same era. She decided to go and see what they were talking about, and see if she could help.

"...the tablet of Ahkmenrah."

"What about the tablet of Ahkmenrah?"

"Oh, hello, (Y/N). I was just talking to Lawrence here about how we come alive every night. (Y/N), this is Lawrence, the new night guard. Lawrence, this is (Y/N). She's a fairly new exhibit. A suffragette, I believe."

"Yes. A flapper too."

"Um, nice to meet you (Y/N). Just to be clear, what is exactly the difference between a suffragette and a flapper."

"Oh, that's easy," stated (Y/N), "Suffragettes fought for the right to vote, and flappers embraced their new rights afterwards. Us flappers were like free birds back in the 1920s. And in fact, oddly enough, most suffragettes disapproved of the flappers. But I'm both."

"Ah, yes. Now, Lawrence, I must show you the tablet of Ahkmenrah. (Y/N), would you like to come along?"

"I'd love to, Teddy. I've heard of it from the other exhibits, but I haven't seen it for myself yet. In fact, I don't even know much about about the pharaoh at all."

"Well, my dear, it would be my pleasure to show you. Come along, Lawrence, (Y/N), I'll show you the pharaoh's exhibit."

The trio arrived at the exhibit, (Y/N) bubbling with excitement. She had heard of Ahkmenrah before, but she had never visited his exhibit before. With four brothers, who were deemed more important, she had never gotten a complete education. As much as she tried to fight, her parents had refused to send her to school. Though she never knew much about him, she had always been intrigued by the young pharaoh. She knew he had died young, at the age of 18. _Around my age_ , she thought. Maybe she would have the chance to meet him.


	4. I'll Come Back For You, Pharaoh

As soon as they had found the exhibit, (Y/N) heard muffled screams. _Wait,_ she thought, _is he still in the sarcophagus?_

"This is the tablet of Ahkmenrah. It's what brings (Y/N) and I and all of the other exhibits to life each night."

"Yeah, I remember Cecil telling me about that. It makes sense, he was acting really weird about it."

Teddy looked down at the sarcophagus. "You've been in here for 54 years, pharaoh, you're not getting out now!" The sarcophagus continued to shake.

"Wait a second, you guys have him locked in there?"

"Of course. I thought you would've known this already."

"Well… why?"

"You wouldn't understand, my dear."

"Why, because I'm a woman?"

"You don't understand, that man is dangerous! He could potentially destroy the whole museum if we ever were to let him out!"

"How do you know if you've never done it? I'm sure he can't be any more dangerous than Attila. He was a pharaoh during his life. A leader. I'm sure he's no different now."

"Listen, (Y/N), I get where you're coming from, but if Teddy Roosevelt says it's dangerous-"

"Stay out of this, Lawrence. (Y/N), I don't want to have an argument with you, but the pharaoh will destroy the culture of this museum. That's what Cecil has told us. That's the way it's always been."

"Well, if you couldn't tell already, I'm not the biggest fan of the way it's always been. I will not let tradition bind me." She lowered herself to the sarcophagus when Larry and Teddy weren't looking, and she whispered six words.

"I'll come back for you, pharaoh."


	5. The Miniatures

A few more nights had passed by, and Larry was doing a great job with the museum. (Y/N) had tried to go back and rescue the pharaoh many times, but failed everytime. She had been caught by Larry or Teddy or some other exhibit, or his exhibit had already been locked, every single time.

Even with a new night guard, things weren't too different from how they were before. Teddy constantly staring at Sacagawea and denying it when anyone asked, Attila wreaking havoc on everyone and everything, and Jedidiah and Octavius fighting over land. Those two couldn't stop arguing to save their lives. But there was something about them, some sort of chemistry between them that was hard to ignore from the moment she had met them. She had been friends with both of them when she first came, she admired Jed's fiery spirit and she found herself confiding in Octavius. But when they discovered each other, she didn't want to have to choose between her two friends, so she started spending more and more time alone.

And now Larry was letting them roam the museum freely. Oh boy.

She knew there would be more chaos now. But she had no idea, no way of knowing just how bad it would be. And it wouldn't be the fault of the miniatures. It wouldn't even be the fault of Attila. It would be the fault of someone that they all thought had been long, long gone. No, not someone.

Someones.


	6. Rescue

The next night, (Y/N) did not wake up. Neither did any of the rest of the exhibits. Larry had no idea what was going on.

The poor guy had brought in his 10 year old son, Nicky, to see his job. It wasn't his fault that he wanted to share this new adventure with his family.

"He doesn't have room in his heart for any more disappointment," his ex-wife, Erica, had said.

"He won't be disappointed," Larry had responded.

Or at least, that's what he thought.

But the tablet of Ahkmenrah had gone missing. Stolen, in fact, by the past nightguards. Cecil, Gus, and Reginald had taken it for their own. (Y/N) had always had a feeling they were no good.

Suddenly, she rose to life, she heard a lot of commotion around Ahkmenrah's exhibit. She ran over and found Larry and a little boy, both looking frantic.

"(Y/N)! Thank god! We need your help!"

"Who's this?" the little boy inquired.

"This is (Y/N), one of the exhibits here. Nicky, (Y/N). (Y/N), Nicky."

"Cool! Um, what's up with your face?"

"It's eyeliner. I'm a flapper, sweetie."

"Wow! What's that?"

"Nicky, there's no time for questions right now!" Larry cried, "You and (Y/N) can talk later. (Y/N), what do you know about Ahkmenrah?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Perfect," the night guard sighed sarcastically.

"Hey, I was a teenage girl in the 1920s! Do you think I got a good education?"

"Well, you got me there."

"I know one thing. He died at 18 years old, so he won't be too old when we get him out, assuming that's your plan, barely an adult. He was killed by his own brother, Kahmunrah."

"Well that's better than nothing."

"You're welcome, Larry Daley. I ask the questions now. So, what the heck is going on in here? And why are you just now listening to me about Ahkmenrah?"

"They stole the tablet. Cecil, Reginald, and Gus. They said it brings them to life at night, just like the exhibits."

"But daddy, they're already alive!" Nicky chimed in.

"Not the way they used to be. They're getting old, Nick. The tablet helps them. Gives them energy. It's like… ancient golden coffee. And now they're trying to frame me!"

"I knew those guys were no good, Larry. Especially Gus." She scratched her ear. She tried not to show it, but she was nervous. What if they escaped with the tablet? What if she never got to free the pharaoh?

"They're getting away! We need to let Ahkmenrah out!" Larry shouted. He bent down, opening the sarcophagus. "Um, a little help here?"

(Y/N) and Nicky started helping him open the sarcophagus, and then the casket. The pharaoh started to move up, slowly. Inch by inch, his wrapped up head and body rose from his casket. Larry and Nick moved slowly to the corner of the room, as far from the mummy as possible. They stood huddled together, shaking. (Y/N), however, was not afraid. Not of the pharaoh, at least. She stood there, next to the sarcophagus, a rush of adrenaline hitting her.

"Hey, sorry to bother you, but your guys over there? Your jackal guys?" Larry said, "Do you think you could ask them to back off, please? We're not trying to hurt you, but they think we are. Could you do it like now?"

The man bellowed something to the guards, and they went back to their default positions. He began to unwrap himself, Nick and Larry's fear growing more obvious. (Y/N) stood there by the pharaoh, grabbing onto his hand. For some reason, she started to feel tingly in her stomach, and the adrenaline came back.

"I told you I'd come back for you, pharaoh."


	7. Guardians of Brooklyn

"It's you," he whispered, so quietly she couldn't even hear him.

The flapper helped the young pharaoh out of his sarcophagus, still holding onto his soft, tender hand. He gripped hers back, then let go when he was on steady ground. He turned to her.

"Thank you," he said gently, and she was taken aback by how handsome he was. This was the first time she had gotten a good look at him. He had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. Blue, with a tiny hint of green, glistening back at her. His beautifully tanned skin finally unwrapped, she couldn't look away.

"Y-You're welcome, pharaoh."

He blushed, then turned to Larry and Nicky, "You would not believe how stuffy it is in there," he sighed.

"Wait, how do you know English?" Nicky asked.

"I went to Cambridge."

"You went to Cambridge?"

"I was on display in the Egyptology Department."

"Explains the accent," (Y/N) chimed in.

The pharaoh turned back to her, smiling. It made her heart skip a beat. "You. You saved me. I owe you one. I am Ahkmenrah, fourth king of the fourth king, ruler of the land of my father. What is your name, miss?"

"I-I'm (Y/N). And there's no need to thank me. Really."

"And I'm Larry. And this is my son Nick. We hail from Brooklyn. Well, I do. I mean, he stays with me on Wednesdays and every other weekend. That's… the custody agreement we have."

"Larry, Nick, guardians of Brooklyn," Ahkmenrah said "And (Y/N)..."

"I'm a flapper."

"Ah, yes. Now what is a flapper?"

"Again, guys, no time. (Y/N) can explain it all to you guys later. We have something really important to do."

"Of course. Now bestow my tablet upon me so that I may assume command of Egypt."

"Yes, the tablet. And, um, we would but… we don't exactly have your tablet. It's been stolen."

"And we need your help to find it, Ahkmenrah," added (Y/N). "The old night guards took it, Cecil and Gus and Reginald. They're the ones that kept you in there all that time."

"Those filthy…" Ahkmenrah said, "They locked me in there! They called me dangerous! (Y/N), I owe my freedom to you. And please, call me Ahk." He stared at her, both blushing.

"Um… guys?"

"My apologies, Larry."

"C'mon, dad," Nicky squealed, "Let's go kick some old night guard butt!"


	8. The Exhibits Unite

Larry, Nick, and (Y/N) looked away as Ahkmenrah changed out of his wraps into more fitting clothes, before running out to catch the malicious old men. Unfortunately, they were stopped by Attila the Hun on the way out.

"Pardon me, Larry. I speak Hun." He began speaking to the large, angry man. "He says he wants to rip you apart," the pharaoh remarked calmly. (Y/N) snickered at his nonchalant attitude towards the subject. He turned to her and gave her a small, playful smile. He hadn't meant to be funny, but he found her chuckle so cute that he couldn't possibly be upset with her for laughing during such a serious time.

"I get it. Ripping for you... You want to rip things, okay?" Larry said, "And I think maybe that's because somebody ripped you a long time ago. In here." He pointed to Attila's heart.

The hun began to tear up. It was odd to see him so vulnerable. The night guard continued his speech to Attila, making sure to play on his emotions. If Larry understood Attila's feelings, then that would earn his trust.

"Why's he so emotional? How does he even know what he's saying?" (Y/N) asked quietly.

"I don't know," Ahk whispered back, "just go with it."

(Y/N) nodded in agreement.

Attila stood there for a second, crying on Larry's shoulder. When the two pulled apart, Larry called out to the rest of the museum.

"Alright! I need everyone to listen up! Come on!"

"Quiet!" shouted the Easter Island Head, "Dum-dum wants to speak."

"Yes, thank you. Now this is the pharaoh Ahkmenrah. His tablet is what brings you guys to life every night." Ahkmenrah waved to the crowd of exhibits as Larry continued to speak. "And the old night guards, they stole it. And we need all the help we can get to get it back." He began commanding the exhibits, and all was going well until he got to the notorious cowboy and Roman.

"No way!" Jed shouted, "I ain't working with toga boy!"

"He is right," piped in Octavius, "Romans work alone." He shot Jedidiah a cold glare and the pair began to quarrel.

"Guys, come on! Jed, Octavius, despite being born 2000 years apart you two are really not that different. You're both great leaders. You just want what's best for your people, am I right?"

"Yeah," they replied in reluctant unison.

He began to get into an inspirational speech, like the one you'd hear in a teen movie, but instead of speaking to a high school football team or group of angsty students he was preaching his wisdom to hundreds of historical figures.

And off they went, ready to fight.


	9. Dakota

The four of them went off to find the other night guards, but not before freeing Sacajawea from the glass she had been trapped behind.

Meanwhile, Jed and Octavius as well as the rest of miniatures were letting the air out of Cecil's tires. Many of the other miniatures began to fly away, leaving Jed and Octavius alone, the two determined to stick together.

"Save yourself!" Octavius shouted.

"I ain't quitting you!" Jed yelled back.

Sacajawea was using her excellent tracking skills when suddenly Cecil rushed towards them in a horse drawn carriage, almost running over her, but Teddy pushed her out of the way.

"You saved me!" she cried.

"You, my dear, are worth saving."

The rest of the exhibits ran off to catch Cecil while Sacajawea used fire to mend the wax in Teddy's abdomen back together.

(Y/N) was riding between Nicky and Ahkmenrah on Rexy's back. She could feel Ahk's toned stomach against her back and it made her blush a deep shade of crimson. He smiled at her, and she swore she could feel her heart melt.

"Stop the horses or I will!" Larry shouted at the old man.

"They don't stop, Larry. They only stop for one special word."

"Oh, you mean a word like Dakota?"

The horses stopped suddenly, and Larry retrieved the tablet from Cecil.

"Thanks for telling me to read up on my history."


	10. You Saved Me

Attila and his Huns took Cecil away, and Ahkmenrah muttered a few magic words, sending the rest of the exhibits back to the museum. He bit his lip, glad to finally have his precious tablet back, and (Y/N) felt butterflies in her stomach. Larry, Nick, and Ahk were rounding up the exhibits; Dexter, Teddy, Sacajawea - Rebecca, one of the other employees at the museum, even got to meet her - when they realized they were missing Jed and Octavius. Or so they thought.

"Dad, look!" Nick cried, pointing. And there they were.

"You're not getting rid of us that easy," Jed remarked with a smirk.

Him and Octavius got out of the car, and off they went with the rest of the exhibits.

The pharaoh took a deep breath before walking up to (Y/N). "Excuse me, Miss (Y/N)? I would like to speak with you. W-would you come back to my exhibit with me?"

"Of course, Ahk," she said, feeling suddenly shy, something she definitely wasn't used to. It was something about the pharaoh that made her feel amazing inside. She had a crush on him, she wasn't afraid to admit. But what if he wanted her too? What if he wanted to rule, and wanted her to stay at home, be nothing more than the wife of this indescribably handsome pharaoh. She knew she could never get married, she was at such a young age, and it wasn't like she was going to be growing up anytime soon, but the idea still haunted her. She barely knew him! What if he was terribly arrogant like many leaders were? She swore to herself that she would never be this king's possession, but his lover, maybe.

The pair walked off together, basking in an awkward silence before they reached his exhibit. As soon as they entered, Ahk shuddered.

"Are you alright, pharaoh?"

"Oh, yes. Yes, I-I'm fine, just… bad memories," he sighed.

"Oh. I can only imagine," (Y/N) replied.

"Yes. It was miserable, staying locked up in there. I could barely breathe, but I couldn't die. I mean, I'm already dead! But some nights I wished I could," he gulped, "I was terribly claustrophobic as a child. I outgrew it at about age 11, but it's returned now, for obvious reasons."

"I'm so sorry, Ahk"

He looked her in her beautiful (e/c) eyes. She wasn't just beautiful, she was also very kind and sweet, despite her stubborn nature. She was caring and gentle, but also headstrong. He couldn't help but admire her, her pretty face and the beautiful soul beneath it, too.

 _Thank Ra I'm not becoming shallow_ , he thought, _I was starting to worry. I mean, she's just so beautiful…_

The pharaoh remembered the way she had rebelled against Teddy when she had first discovered him. The undying strength in her voice just increased his attraction. He continued to stare at her, and suddenly there was nothing but silence. Not the awkward silence they had suffered through while walking to his exhibit. Passionate silence.

"You saved me," spoke the pharaoh finally, both feeling heat rise to their cheeks.

"Of course," whispered (Y/N).


	11. Good Morning

"I hated what they were doing to you. It was wrong. You and I both know that. So I couldn't just sit around and let it happen. I'm a suffragette. That's just not how my brain works."

"I see. Well, um, thank you. I truly do owe you. By the way, what is a suffragette?"

"It's a woman who fights for the right to vote. Men fought for the women's right to vote, too, but they weren't called suffragettes. They were called suffragists. Similar names, I know. My mother, my friends, and I fought for the vote, because we knew that it was only right for women to have the same rights as men."

"What is this vote you speak of?"

"We're from very different time periods and very different places, Ahk. I'm from the America, which is where we are right now. Here we don't have kings and queens. We have presidents. They're the ones that lead the country, and the people vote on who they want the president to be every four years. That's what Teddy was, the president. We get to choose, unlike Egypt who just ended up lucky to have a great leader like you."

Ahkmenrah blushed, "Well thank you. That makes sense, letting the people choose. Who is the president now?"

"To be honest, I don't know. Tonight was my first night out of the museum. Larry told me about this out of this world thing called internet. You can get information from it, just like a newspaper but better! I've not used it yet, though."

"I see. Now why would women need to fight for the right to vote?"

"I forgot. Things were different in ancient Egypt than they were in the 1920s. You had many strong female leaders, like Cleopatra-"

"Who is Cleopatra?"

"I forgot, you lived long before her. But in the 20s, us women were thought of as lesser than. We had to fight for our rights, and to be taken seriously. They weren't just handed out like candy."

"That's terrible. Your eye makeup, it looks very Egyptian. I thought you were one of us at first."

"Yes, I'm also a flapper. After women gained suffrage, we had no other choice than to embrace our new rights. Flappers started to express themselves. They started wearing makeup, and started taking jobs, too. There were so many men who had died in the war, women were needed to fill many jobs. My mother and cousin became nurses. And it felt so good, so good to be free."

"I love it when you talk about yourself," Ahkmenrah remarked, utterly mesmerized by her passion and her near godlike beauty.

(Y/N) blushed, "W-what?"

Ahk cleared his throat awkwardly. "Sorry, (Y/N). Um… did I, did I make this weird?"

"No, Ahk. Not at all."

"How old are you, (Y/N)?"

"Well, I can't really know my real age or when I was made. I'm only made of wax, after all. I'd be somewhere around 100 now, I think. But I was 14 years old when women gained a suffrage in 1920. So I assume that's how old I was modeled to be, if that's what you were wondering."

"I see. I'm around 4000 years old now." The two laughed in unison. "But I died at 18. Killed by my very own brother, Kahmunrah."

"How awful."

"Kahmunrah was terribly selfish and greedy. He wanted the throne. So he killed me."

"You say it like it's completely rational."

"It was to him."

"I'm so sorry, Ahk. You've been through so much. And yet you're still so kind."

"Thank you, (Y/N). To be honest, I truly adore it when you compliment me."

"No problem, Ahk. I think the sun is about to rise. I'll see you tomorrow night?"

"Of course, my dear (Y/N). Good morning."

"Good morning, pharaoh."


	12. Old Friends and New Love

The next night (Y/N) returned to Ahk's exhibit as promised, but not before going to the Hall of Miniatures to see her old friends.

She found Jed and Octavius in almost no time.

"So, I assume that now that you two are friends I can resume my friendship with both of you."

"Of course, my liege. I apologize that you felt that you had to pick a side."

"Yeah, (Y/N), you didn't have to choose between us! I've missed ya!"

"Sure I didn't. Do you have any idea how much you hated each other at the beginning of last night? But I missed you guys too. I was lonely without you both."

"You should stay and talk, y'all know we have a lot of catching up to do!" Jed added.

"I'd love to, Jed, but I promised I'd meet Ahkmenrah at his exhibit."

"Ooh, Gigantorette has a boyyyyyfriend!"

"I do not! But I did promise to meet him. Plus, I don't want to be a third wheel anyway," she replied with a wink, making both of the men blush. "That's right Jedidiah, two can play at that game." And off she went.

"(Y/N)! You came!"

"What, did you honestly think I wouldn't?"

"No, I just…"

"Well I'm here," she said with a smirk.

"I'm glad."

"I just talked with Jed and Octavius. Before you were let out they were my best friends here. Then they discovered each other and started hating each other and so on and so forth. I didn't want to choose sides so I was pretty lonely for a while so it was really nice now to see them finally being friends, or… whatever they are." She let out a small chuckle. "Jedidiah tried to tease me about coming to see you."

Ahkmenrah began to blush. "Tried to?"

"I teased him right back."

"Of course you did."

She giggled, and for a second, the whole world stopped for Ahkmenrah. She was so precious, so beautiful in that moment from her deep, gorgeous eyes lined with dark black eyeliner, to her perfectly imperfect crooked toothed smile. He couldn't help himself anymore. He intertwined his hand, sweaty from nerves, with hers.

"Um, Ahk?"

"(Y/N), I know you are much younger than me but I've felt an incredible connection since I first laid eyes on you. You're so strong-willed. You're also nevertheless kind and gentle. And you're beautiful. So beautiful. You are much more precious than my tablet could ever be to me. I know things were different in your time, but in Ancient Egypt, we married young, and husband were usually quite older than their wives. Most brides were 14 or 15 and most grooms were 16 or 17. But I never married. I just never quite found someone I truly wanted to spend my life with. (Y/N), I know this is a lot to take in, and I'm not asking you to marry me. I'm just trying to tell you how I feel. (Y/N) (L/N), I think I might love you. I really do."

By now the pharaoh was a red faced mess. (Y/N) hesitated for a short moment before responding.

"Ahk, I think I love you too! You're so loving and caring, and so brave, and handsome, and you are an amazing leader. Egypt was lucky to have you, but I'm even luckier."

Ahk smiled. "(Y/N), will you be my girlfriend? Will you be my queen?"

"Of course, Ahkmenrah. It'd be my pleasure."

The two sat there a second, just staring at each other, when suddenly (Y/N) leaned in for a kiss. The couple kissed passionately, Ahkmenrah's hand embracing (Y/N)'s face and her running her fingers through his dark hair. Ahk smiled into the kiss, and it was the best either of them had ever felt. Nothing had made (Y/N) feel this ecstatic in a long, long time.

"Now what did I tell ya?"

The two pulled apart just to see Jed and Octavius standing there in front of them.

"Guys!" (Y/N) shrieked, "Haven't you people ever heard of privacy?"

"You owe me at least a quarter of your land now, Octy! I told you they'd end up together!"

"You said only one fifth!"

"Jed! Octavius!" piped up Ahkmenrah, "Nobody owes anybody any land. Now could you please leave a man alone with his lady?"

"Sorry, my liege. We didn't mean to be disrespectful."

"Thank you," (Y/N) sighed, "I'll visit you two again later, I promise. I know where the closet is."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jed inquired.

"It means that even though I'm from the 1920s I'm still accepting of everything you two are denial of," she added with a wink, "See, Octy gets it." She glanced at the Roman, blushing a deep shade of crimson.

"What's she talking about, Octy?"

"Nothing, my liege. Nevermind it."

"But what does it mean?"

Once they left, Ahkmenrah turned to (Y/N). "Ok, that was just cruel," he joked.

"What? You know they have a spark! Hey, it's better for me to jokingly tease them about then to shame them for it!"

"They may have a spark. But not near as strong as ours, right?"

"Well duh," she responded, kissing him once again.


	13. A Dance to Remember

There was a party tonight for all of the exhibits. (Y/N) and Ahkmenrah had been seeing each other every night and had started dating almost a week ago. The couple was so excited to dance the night away together, and so were the rest of the exhibits as well as Larry and Nicky. The old night guards had never done something like this. Everyone knew this was going to be special. A night to remember, that was for sure.

Everyone had a blast all night long. (Y/N) discovered that Ahkmenrah was an amazing dancer, and her moves were definitely no match for him. It was the night of their lives. Well, afterlives, that is.

Just when (Y/N) thought the night couldn't get anymore perfect, a slow song came on. She grabbed Ahk, Teddy grabbed Sacagawea, and even Jed and Octavius began to dance.

"Knew it," (Y/N) remarked with a smirk.

She held onto Ahk, both of their hearts racing. She had never felt this way before. She had had many crushes before, but never quite like this one. Ahk was so perfect, so handsome, so kind, there was no way she could even attempt to resist him. They danced and danced and danced until the song was over, and then they kissed. The two souls felt an overwhelming rush of passion, and it felt so, so good that (Y/N) was sure this was the best one yet. Gasping for air, the pharaoh and the flapper broke away, forehead still touching.

"I love you, (Y/N)."

"I love you, Ahk."


	14. When the Sun Falls

After the party, (Y/N) and Ahkmenrah headed back to Ahk's exhibit. They sat there for a while, reminiscing in the glory of the incredible night.

"(Y/N), why don't we head back to your exhibit for a change?"

"Fine, if you say so."

They walked back to (Y/N)'s exhibit, but were stopped by Larry and Nick about halfway there.

"Hey Larry, great party tonight!"

"Thanks (Y/N)! Anyway, I was wondering if you guys could check on Jed and Octavius. They've been acting kind of weird lately and I don't know what's up."

(Y/N) smirked wildly, "No problem."

"Thanks! C'mon Nick, let's go clean up."

"Wonder what they're up to," (Y/N) remarked sarcastically.

"I'm sure you have some ideas."

(Y/N) chuckled. "C'mon, my handsome king! I want revenge!"

"For what exactly?"

"When they walked in on us, silly! I'm sure this time won't be too different!"

The two arrived at the the Hall of Miniatures in almost no time at all. They walked up to the exhibit to see Jedidiah and Octavius locking lips.

"Oh my gosh I knew it!"

"(Y/N)! We… uh…"

"Don't try to explain, Octy! You two are perfect together!"

The two shrugged and went back to their kiss almost immediately.

"Well, I think we can tell Larry they are doing pretty well after all," Ahkmenrah said, earning a cute laugh from (Y/N). They headed back to her exhibit and spent the rest of the night talking and kissing.

"I love you so much, Ahk."

"I love you too, (Y/N). I love the way you rescued me, physically and mentally. Thank you, (Y/N), I couldn't ask for a better queen."

(Y/N) blushed a deep shade of pink. "It's getting late, my love, I think you should head back now. I love you."

"I love you too. Good morning, my sweet (Y/N)."

"Good morning, my pharaoh. I'll see you when the sun falls."

And off he went.


	15. Author's Note

Hey guys!

As you know, this story is complete, but I was reading through the document that I had it on and realized that I had a few spelling and grammar mistakes and just parts that I wanted to take out or add in because to be honest I wasn't completely focused while writing basically the last half of this story. I don't remember which chapters I edited so I'm simply replacing the entire story with the edited version (which is basically fancy talk for saying I'm to lazy to go back and see every section that I edited) but I didn't change the plot at all or add or take out any crucial events, I just added in a few minor details and fixed my conventions.

Anyway, I was thinking of creating a sequel to this and I'm needing names for OCs (original characters). You can suggest any name - your own, a friends, just a random name that you like, etc, and either gender works. If you want the character to be based off of anyone specific just tell me a few personality traits and what the character should look like. I'm planning to have the reader and Ahkmenrah adopt one of the exhibits as a child to raise because (obviously) they can't have children because the reader's made of wax and that's as far as I'm gonna go with that on a T rated fanfiction, so I'm accepting names for either gender but you can't request it to be based off of anyone else because I've already determined his/her/their personality (sorry for the run-on sentence).

So if you have any suggestions for names just leave them in the reviews!

Thank you!


End file.
